Human Now?
by Inya Azai
Summary: When Takato, Henry, and Rika are older their digimon partners under go a strange change, and feelings are gained and grow. While others get closer though they had drifted apart.
1. This Can't Be! We're Human!

Hey guys this story came to me in a dream and some parts didn't. This has a few lemons, no not one a few, so if you are not mature do not read. This story will focus on only our six main favorite people, the main digitamers and their digimon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 year-old Takato woke up and groaned; he slept late again last night, and with having to get up early for senior high school, It didn't help to have to wake up extra early for the last day of school. He got out of bed and scratched his head; his brown hair was now like a wild mane.

He began working out with Guilmon everyday. Guilmon would chase Takato and Takato would run like crazy. He also trained his upper body in the school gym. He was toned but not so much so that he was a muscle head, he had that perfect body that most girls drooled for. He had his own personal fan club. Practically half of the single girl populace of his co-ed secondary high school.

The other half was after Henry. He had grown a lot taller over the years and kept his hair pretty much the same. He still has his care-free nature about things as does Terriermon. He also works out with Takato and has pretty much the same results.

Both of them keep their grades up and still laugh about the old times battling the devas and d-reaper.

Rika though has become an enigma. She matured gracefully and hourglass figure that makes most guys stare, her orange hair was no longer up in a high pointy ponytail, it flowed down her back in waves. She's been touring with her mother a lot on fashion shows, barely ever coming home and coming even less to school until it was announced that she was to be home schooled. Takato was hit worse he had just worked up the courage to tell her how he felt about her.

Rika though did not wish to be home schooled, but she didn't want her mother to be in a tough spot. Having to leave her grandmother alone now that she had Alzheimer's, she had refused any help outside of their family and the rest of their small family resided in China. So she chose to be home schooled, so she could also care for her grandmother. She hasn't spoken to Takato and Henry in a year and she has drifted apart from the two. Well whatever, let's get back to the story shall we?

Takato scratched under his armpits and stretched out his kinks. He turned to the bunk bed and shook it a bit.

"Hey Guilmon get u-" Takato stopped his order short and stared up at the bed.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. There where Guilmon should be sleeping was a grown man. He had blood red hair and tan skin. A blanket was covering his torso and lower body. The man sat up, the blanket still covering his torso, and scratched his head. As the man did so his face took on a look confusion.

He looked straight at Takato and said, "Takatomon why do I have hair and skin like you?"

Takato froze and his jaw dropped, "G-guilmon?"

The man nodded slowly, "Yes Takatomon?"

Takato just kept gawking, Guilmon sighed and jumped off the bed, and there he was in all his glory. He was tall and sculpted, his frame was strong and his most private part... was... let's just say it was big! And upon his chest was his regular insignia that proved he was the one and only Guilmon.

Takato was quiet and then he began yelling, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HUMAN!?!?!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!? AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Takato's mom ran in, "What's wrong Takato?! Are you..."

She couldn't help but stare at Guilmon; she got an eyeful and a wet sensation in between her legs before she fainted. Then at the sound of the falling mother, Takato's father ran in and yelled.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" He exclaimed kneeling next to Takato's mother.

Takato gulped, "It's Guilmon dad."

Takato's dad looked at Guilmon back to Takato a few times and groaned.

"Get him to my closet and give him some clothes!" He sighed.

Takato nodded and took Guilmon to his father's closet. He picked out a few of the clothed his father wouldn't wear anymore due to a bit body than the shirts could handle. Soon Guilmon was in some cargo pants and a black casual suit jacket; he refused to wear any other shirt his father owned, so his bare chest and his insignia showed.

Takato sighed, _'I wonder if this is happening with Henry and Rika.'_

--------------

Henry yawned as he stretched in his bed, he didn't want to open his eyes, and there was wonderful warmth around him that just made him feel secure. He snuggled in closer to it and sighed happily until he heard a shuffling. He turned around and opened his eyes cautiously. When he did, he yelled out, and jumped out of his bed.

There lying in his bed was a completely naked woman. She had strange hair, it was pale cream colored until the tips which were a pale green. Her skin was very pale, but still had enough color to show that she was alive. She had a very generous bust and her hips were sculpted perfectly.

The woman awoke and sighed, grumbling about crazy boys, "Henry, Henry calm down. Momentai."

Henry quieted down, "Wh-who are you?"

He looked around the room, "Wh-where's Terriermon?!"

The woman looked at him strangely, "Henry I'm right here."

She put her hand up to wave it in his face, but stopped. She stared at her hand as if it was some kind of creature she had never seen before. She began to tremble as she raised her other hand to join it. She was quiet and then began to scream.

"Oh my god! Why do I have skin like you!?" She said in a panic.

She looked down at herself and screamed louder, "What the hell are these?!"

Henry let his jaw fall. When the woman bowed her head to see her own body a horn on her head made itself visible. It was Terriermon. He began to walk forward when Susie walked in.

"Hey bro, why is there scr…" She began, until she saw Terriermon.

"It happened to you too?!?" She asked incrediously.

"This happened to you?" Henry asked surprised.

"No." she answered simply.

Henry sweat dropped, "Then who'd it happen to?"

"Me," came Takato's voice as he stepped in with Guilmon in tow.

Henry's eyes almost bugged out of his head, "I-Is that Guilmon!?"

Takato didn't answer, he just pointed to Terriermon, "I thought you were a boy!"

Terriermon blushed, "I-I… w-well… no…"

Takato sighed, "Ok… so Henry, what do we do?"

Henry just shook his head, "I don't know, maybe we should check on Rika"

Terriermon piped up, "And get me clothes!"

Takato looked down, "Maybe… you guys could uhh do that and I could cover for you in school?"

Henry frowned at Takato. When it came to Rika he became that small 12 year-old again. Terriermon frowned as well; it was sad how it hurt him so much that she distanced herself from them. Terriermon than got an idea.

"No! It'll be suspicious if you cover for us. But it won't if Henry goes." Terriermon stated.

Henry smiled at her seeing the plan immediately, "Yeah Takato. Plus you haven't spoken to her in a while so you should go."

Takato flinched and was about to argue when Guilmon grabbed him and began dragging him out of the room.

"Hey! Let go Guilmon!" He yelled at the dino turned human.

Guilmon looked back and shook his head, "Takatomon needs to see Rikamon before he does something drastic."

Takato sighed in exasperation and defeat and let himself be dragged to Rika's mansion.

Meanwhile back in Henry's house.

He looked back at Susie who was staring intently at him and his face twisted into one of confusion.

"What?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Susie just smiled mischeiviously at him, "I better get some clothes for Terriermon before perverts like you get her."

Henry looked even more confused, "What?"

Susie bit her lip to stifle laughter and pointed her finger at his lower half. Henry looked down at where she was pointing and turned a shade of red never seen before. It seems he could take all those scantily clad hormone raged high school girls grabbing and groping him with getting the least bit aroused. But when it came to the human Terriermon he got hard within seconds.

Terriermon just stared at him, "Why are your boxers bulging out like that Henry?"

Henry just blushed more and turned his back to the two, "Just go with Susie and get some clothes. I might tell you later."

Terriermon nodded slowly and stood up. She and Susie left the room and left Henry to think about this new situation.

'_Okay so I now have a human Terriermon. A hot girl human Terriermon.'_ He groaned as his erection twitched and an image of Terriermon stark naked on his bed ran around his head.

He sighed and shut and locked the door. He made his way over to his bed and sat down. His blush that had calmed down by now returned as he took of his boxers and gripped his erection, this always made him embarrassed. He slowly began to move his clenched hand up and down, half groaning and half moaning as he did so. Then suddenly Terriermon in her new form appeared in his head. He began to move his hand faster and subconsciously was moaning out her name. He began panting loudly as he came close to climaxing and then finally he released his seed onto his hand. He fell back on his bed panting and blushing.

'_Oh god, did I just… t-to… To Terriermon?' _He sighed again and his blush intensifying.

He sighed, this was going to hard.

--------------

Takato and Guilmon walked wearily to Rika's house when he heard a vaguely familiar scream.

'_Rika!'_ Takato yelled mentally as he began to race towards her house.

He vaulted himself over the high wall around the property and kept running right towards her room as the guards of the home ran after him shouting at him to stop. Takato paid no heed and kept running towards Rika's room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Guilmon catching up fast. He burst through Rika's bedroom door and his eyes went wide at the scene before him.

There was Rika, apparently just out of the shower, wide-eyed and blushing holding a towel around her petite figure. Right next to her blushing and grabbing a blanket for cover was a naked woman that he did not recognize. But he had a pretty good idea of who she was.

The woman had golden blond hair except for the tips which were snow white. Her face was like an angel's, a tropical angel, her skin was a light tan. She now had the blanket over her upper body and her most secret parts so he couldn't really get those details, but finally he was sure of her identity. Upon her nice sculpted thighs were the purple marks that showed that she was Renamon. And this was the first time that Takato could remember Renamon looking flustered and confused.

--------------

Rika looked straight at the man whom had burst into her room with annoyance, "Who are you!? This is private property!"

She was confused, blushing and angry at herself for being so and on top of this someone had burst into her room, she was a bit pissed. But she grew more confused when the person that had intruder slumped his shoulders and the guards ran into the room. They grabbed his arms and were about to handcuff him when another man slammed into them and growled lowly. The cowardly guards gathered their wits and ran, shutting the door in hopes that it would slow the man down if he was to chase them.

The man turned to the other and the first intruder just signaled the international 'let's go' sign.

"Hold on!" Rika shouted and nodded to Renamon to block the entrance.

Renamon nodded back and still found herself nimble enough even as a human to beat the two intruders to the door.

"I asked you a question, who are you?" Rika asked again.

The intruder turned and sent a cold glare at her, "I was silly to think you would remember since you've kept yourself distanced from me and Henry for the whole year."

Rika tensed and looked at her intruder closer, _'The same color hair and those eyes… oh my god how did I not notice. Have I been that distanced from my friends?'_

"T-Takato?" Rika asked incrediously.

"Yeah," he answered bitterly. "Can we go now? I'm going to be late for graduation."

"No," Rika said biting her lip.

"Why the hell not?!" Takato roared.

Rika winced at the volume of his voice and kept quiet.

The second intruder smiled at Renamon sheepishly as if trying to apologize for his partner's behavior. Renamon smiled a bit at his actions and she felt her heart beat go a bit faster. She looked at him closely and then her eyes went wide.

"G-Guilmon?" Renamon asked as surprised as Rika was.

Guilmon nodded happily, "Yeah, what?"

Guilmon smiled at her reaction to him. He didn't know why though. He just felt really happy that she was there. Renamon was also feeling the same and as she kept looking him over she felt really nervous and a blush come to her cheeks.

Guilmon frowned a bit when she did so and put a hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay, your face is red, maybe you should lie down," he stated in a worried voice.

Renamon turned redder and gulped, she had never experienced this. She was sort of freaking out.

"I-I'm fine. Th-thank you Guilmon," Renamon said, stepping back from his hand.

Guilmon nodded and turned back to the drama unfolding behind him. Rika looked sad and was biting her lip as Takato stood there waiting for her to say something. He looked angry and hidden in his eyes was a huge amount of pain.

--------------

DUN DUN DUN!!! What shall Rika say or do? Oh poor Henry has to be uncomfortable with his partner, lol. What's this between Renamon and Guilmon? Find out later. Please send in any feedback or ideas you have for this story. I love your reviews and love it when you guys help me out.


	2. Graduation Day Fangirl Attacks!

Hey guys it's the second chapter! Sorry for taking so long, planning a wedding is hectic. XP but I finally got this out! -Squee!- I loved the feedback and remember if you have any suggestions or things like that just write to me! Now onto the story!

* * *

Rika stood there biting her lip. She couldn't let Takato leave without making this right but she had no idea how to make it right. Takato sighed and turned to leave to see Guilmon just chatting away with Renamon and trying to move the digimon turned hunk might be just a little hard. Guilmon finished whispering to Renamon and then turned to Takato. 

"So did you tell her yet Takatomon?" Guilmon said with accusation in his voice.

Takato tensed and Rika looked on confused again.

"Tell me what?" She asked slowly.

"Takatomon tell her!" Guilmon scolded.

"Or I'll tell her!" Guilmon continued as Takato began to show a trace of defiance.

Takato narrowed his eyes at Guilmon, "You wouldn't."

"I would," responded Guilmon while sticking his tongue out at him.

Rika and Renamon just stood staring at the arguing pair and then looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief. They still acted like children even after all they have been through. Rika bit her lip and decided to break it up.

"I don't want you to leave yet, because I want to explain why I haven't been able to talk to you," Rika said awkwardly.

Takato turned back to her interested now in what she had to say.

Rika adjusted her towel a bit, "I needed to take care of my grandmother."

Takato blinked obviously surprised and a bit skeptical, so Rika continued in a pained voice, "She has Alzheimer's"

Takato's eyes widened, _'That's the most common form of Dementia... It must put a lot of stress on Rika and her mother...'_

Takato muttered an apology but Rika shook her head, "I still should of kept in touch with my best friends. Plus she's finally going to get help from outside the family doctor. So this summer we can hang out..."

Takato nodded and looked at the clock, _'I can still make it to graduation...'_

Rika looked at the clock also, "Hey get out, and wait for me outside. My mom can take care of my grandmother today."

Takato nodded and dragged Guilmon out of the room, leaving Rika and Renamon alone.

Renamon looked over at Rika and asked in a tentative voice, "Rika... why does my stomach flutter and feel weird when I'm around Guilmon?"

Rika blinked twice, "You feel that way around Guilmon?"

Renamon nodded slowly, still confused. Rika peeked out at the now human Guilmon and nodded.

"I totally get why too," Rika said turning back.

She looked Renamon in the eyes, and in a bored tone she said, "You like him."

Renamon cocked her head slightly, "I know that Rika. He is my friend but I feel different around him."

Rika sighed, _'How am I going to explain this?'_

"You like him more than a friend Renamon," She struggled to explain as she sifted through her clothes drawer for something for Renamon and herself to wear.

Renamon sat on the bed and began to put on the clothes Rika was handing her while listening to her attempting to explain liking someone to her.

"I think... I get it," Renamon said finally grasping the words Rika was saying.

When they were both dressed Renamon was a bit curious, "Rika do you feel this way about someone?"

Rika tensed a bit and a small blush ran across her face, "Y-yeah... but I don't think he likes me."

Renamon frowned slightly but said nothing. She knew better than to do so after living so long with her. Rika had finisheds doing her own hair when a small comotion was heard outside with something said about formal dress and graduations, she couldn't hear it that well and just shrugged before walking over to help Renamon do her own hair.

When finished they both walked out and Renamon's appearrance caused Guilmon almost to have whiplash from a double take. Guilmon was slack-jawed as he saw her and a roar was sounding in his chest as he watched. Renamon was in a beautiful flowing dark blue kimono, on it was a small scene of a fox running through a forest upon it, her hakama was snow white and the contrast looked great. Her obi was a magnificent blood red that complimented the kimono perfectly. Her flowing golden hair was up in a loose bun, held in place by two jade hairpins.

Guimon's breath caught in his throat as he looked upon her transformation, _'Beautiful...'_

While Guilomon's attention was placed completely on the striking young woman in front of him he hadn't noticed that she was staring right back. Guilmon had looked hot before but now in those formal clothes her heart was skipping beats.

He was in a blue gray kimono accented his now tamed blood red hair. His hair had been transformed from a wild mane, into a combed small spikes and gelled into place. His hakama was chestnut brown and he had been contemplating on ripping it off before Renamon came out and stole his attention away. His obi was jet black and wrapped tightly around his waist. He looked so very handsome that Renamon couldn't help but blush a bit.

Rika though was a bit confused and broke the trance the two were in.

"Where's Takato?" she asked looking around.

"The maids attacked us and took him away," Guilmon said tugging at his hakama again.

Rika's eye twitched at the lack of care Guilmon had shown in the previous statement, "Where did they take him?"

Guilmon shrugged and a vein readied itself to pop in Rika's forehead, she was about to blow when Takato was ushered out of the house. Her jaw dropped and her breathing sped up.

His spiky hair was slicked back nicely, looking a bit professional. And big surprise! He wasn't in a Kimono! (I know you thought I was going to put him in one I know you would've thought that my beautiful/handsome reader! For I am psychic!)

Takato was in a leisure suit, the jacket was black and the white shirt underneath was tight against him showing off his hard earned ab and pectoral muscles. His black slacks were not tight but snug, and his white tie hung loosely around his neck. Rika stared on flustered, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

Takato's voice broke through her thoughts, "You ready to go?"

He struggled to get that out as he felt his throat close, He took one look at Rika and it just all stopped for him. She was in a light purple kimono, it had small white floral designs going up and down the sleeves, her hakama was black, except for the wide collar that was white, her obi was a light blue, her whole attire made him struggle to breathe. Her long orange hair tied back into a braid except for her bangs that hung over her face, to short to have braided back.

She nodded and the three began to walk to the high school.

* * *

Henry had long since calmed down. He was in a nice clean tuxedo, regular black jacket with a gray under shirt and black slacks, his nice blue hair was gelled down and tied back into a short ponytail. He was walking into school making sure to not look back that often at Terriermon unless that certain image would penetrate his head. Terriermon walked behind Henry and was experiencing a strange feeling. 

When she looked at him her heart would speed up, it was really weird to her and she was freaking out a bit. This never happened when she was a digimon, why was it happening now?

She pulled at her kimono and smiled slightly as Suzie smiled at her reassuringly. Suzie had done a good job at dressing her for this occasion. Terriermon had on a soft peach kimono with a light pink obi and a red hakama. Her pale cream and pale green hair wastied back into a loose ponytail after a big debate of what looked best on her her hair framing her face slightly and her bangs falling slightly in her eyes. Her pale face was dusted a bit with blush to brighten it up.

The male students looked at her with lust heavy in their eyes and groaned as she seemed to be with Henry and sent glares his way that Henry had long since learned to ignore. The girls fell over him and sent glares at Terriermon for showing up with Henry. Henry brushed them off gently, politely declining every offer of a date that came his way.

Until one girl came up...

Her name was Holly, and she was the biggest slut in school. She sauntered up to Henry and blocked off his exit. She looked at him smiling before looking back at Terriermon frowning and rolling her eyes.

"Hen-Hen! Who is that ugly bitch behind you?" Holly said in a whining voice.

Henry's calm disposition began to crack and his eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't call her that."

Holly rolled her eyes in that annoying fashion again, "You don't have to make whores like her feel good."

Terriermon bit her lip to keep from screaming while Henry's eyes turned cold.

"Don't call her that," came a cold steely voice.

Everyone in the hall shivered and looked around the hall for the speaker as Holly gulped and stared on amazed. The people near them couldn't believe the voice had come from, it had come the calm carefree young man, Henry. Terriermon and Suzie both stared on in amazement, it wasn't very often that Henry Wong lost his temper.

It all became quiet as he continued.

"If anyone is a whore or bitch it's you. How many times have you been fucked already? Including the times with your father, I mean," Henry continued with that same cold, and steely voice he had been speaking with.

Holly teared up before running away crying, Henry puffed air and shook his head, self-dissapointment in his eyes as if he didn't want to cause that. People moved away from him and stared at him curiously. Some of the girls that were going to approach him just turned and walked straight away. Susie touched Henry's shoulder and he turned his head towards her.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"We're going to get seats ok? Don't cause anymore scenes," Henry chuckled quietly and nodded.

Terriermon looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Henry," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Henry smiled at her, "I wasn't going to stand by and let her insult you."

Suzie giggled at the two and dragged Terriermon away to find seats. People started to converge at the door again and girls gasped their surprise. Henry turned his head to see Takato, Guilmon, someone who seemed to be Rika and a very pretty blonde woman. Takato and Guilmon were being swarmed while the girl that could be Rika and the pretty blonde woman were fuming. The blond woman was about to push through the crowd until Guilmon jumped over the swarm and hid behind her hugging her waist.

"Save me!" He said scared as girls began turning to try and swarm him again.

Renamon growled lowly, her instincts telling her to protect what she wanted. She began to death glare the girls that had tried to get Guilmon and they eeped and backed away. Then a cry for help took their attention back to Takato.

His arm was up to signal where he was in the big crowd and he waved it like crazy as he called for help. Rika tried to push through with no avail and she began to get angry. She began to pull people away from Takato and she dragged him out sending a cold glare at anyone who dared try and take him. The girls gulped and walked away calmly before running away silently screaming. Takato sighed in relief and hugged Rika.

"Thank you!" He said smiling.

Rika blushed prettily and just nodded. Takato let her go and began to smooth out his suit. Rika smiled and giggled when he flinched as he was passed by again by a group of girls. Henry walked up and smiled at the group of four.

"Hey guys," he said.

Takato looked at him, "Why aren't you being swarmed?!" Takato said exasperated and annoyed.

"I was," Henry said simply.

Rika looked at Henry strangely, "Henry... is that you?!"

Henry nodded, "Hey Rika... Who's this?"

Henry signaled to Renamon and she spoke up, "It's Renamon."

Henry looked surprised but nodded, then the PA system sounded, **_'Grads to the auditorium! Ceremony begins in fifteen minutes!'_**

Takato looked at Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon, "You guys better find seats."

They nodded and left the two boys alone to rush to the auditorium.

* * *

Terriermon hugged Henry close, "Congratulations Henry!" 

Henry smiled and hugged her back, liking her warm embrace. Suzie joined in the hug right when Janyuu ran in hair a mess, panting loudly and he smiled as he saw his son holding a diploma. But confusion spread through him as he saw Terriermon, not knowing who she was.

He walked up to henry and enveloped him in a bear hug, "I'm so proud of you son!"

Henry beamed in happiness and hugged his father back, happy he was able to make it.

"Who's this?" Janyuu questioned looking at Terriermon.

Henry face dropped, "Dad that's something I need to talk to you about..."

On the other side of the auditorium Takehiro and Mei were hugging their son out of pride and he was turning blue.

"Rika," he gasped, "Get a... crobar!"

Rika just giggled and shook her head. Takato pouted and his parents let him go.

Takehiro and Mei was crying, Takehiro's tears running down his cheeks, "My son is a man now -sob- Now he can go off to college!"

Takato chuckled and nodded with a spark of determination in his eyes, going to college is what he strived for these past years and now it was in reach. Guilmon tackled the daydreaming young man and was yelling about something.

"Slow down Guilmon! What's wrong!?" Takato said pushing his partner off of himself.

Guilmon gave a big toothy smile, "Henry just told me his dad is letting us stay in a summer house out in Kyoto's forest! Rika, me, Renamon, Terriermon, and you!"

Takato nodded smiling, "Cool."

He turned to Rika to see her with her back turned, talking on her cell phone. He waited politely and quietly until he heard her squeal with joy. She turned and smiled.

"I can go!" She said happily.

Takato's smile grew and they ran over to Henry to talk to him about the arrangements.

* * *

Wow that was long... took long too. Well I hope you liked it! Please read and review! Next up the first lemon! and the next chapter, **_'Getting to Kyoto'_**


	3. Getting to Kyoto!

Hey guys! This is my first straight lemon on this website... so I hope it's not too graphic or offends anyone. But if it does... WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!?! . Just asking. Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

Takato lifted his head groggily as Henry shook him, his eyes full of tiredness. 

"Time to switch?" Takato asked as he sat up on the American style bed that was in the RV Henry's father had let them borrow to get to Kyoto.

Henry nodded heavily and plopped down where Takato was laying as soon as Takato got up. Takato made his way to the front of the vehicle, smiling slightly as he saw Rika sleeping comfortably next to Renamon and Terriermon.

_'No fair, they get to sleep comfortably with each other and me and Henry have to sleep with the pronounced kicker of the group and get up to drive the RV.'_

Takato collapsed into the driver's seat and started the engine again before driving back onto the highway. He hummed quietly as he drove just watching the stretch of road. Someone sat down next to him and he saw with his peripheral vision that it was Rika.

"Hey," he said to her making her jump slightly, she had thought he hadn't seen her yet.

"Hi," she squeaked, "How's everything?"

"Gas is still good, no people honking at us... So pretty good." He said in a laughing tired tone.

Rika noticed easily that Takato was barely awake; she was suddenly worried that he might fall asleep at the wheel. Rika got up and from what Takato could hear she was fumbling around with stuff in the kitchen. She came back after a few minutes a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Pull over and drink before you fall asleep at the wheel." Rika commanded.

Takato protested and they argued for a while before he finally gave in. He pulled over to the side of the road and he drank the coffee, the caffeinated drink restoring some energy he needed greatly.

He put the drink in the cup holder and turned to thank Rika when she placed her lips to his. It was a chaste kiss but it woke Takato up completely. Rika pulled back hastily before he could respond and kissed him on his cheek.

"Be careful and drive carefully 'kay Taki?" Rika giggled as he just nodded dumbly and blushed indignantly at his new nickname.

Rika walked back to her comfortable bed with Terriermon and Renamon and Takato started the engine again, happy and wide awake.

* * *

Three days later:

"GUILMON HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO EMPTY THE WASTE TANK!?" Takato yelled as Guilmon scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was hungry and forgot?" Guilmon whimpered.

The RV was being towed into a roadside garage so they could fix up the backed-up pipes and try to get rid of the horrible smell that plagued the air. Takato just groaned as he put his head in his hands. Rika walked over and rubbed his back to try and calm him down before he lost it. Takato blushed deeply and his muscles relaxed.

"Nice," Henry chuckled as he saw this play out before him.

Takato shot him a dirty look before getting into the back of a truck one of the garage mechanics were graciously using to transport them to the nearest inn.

They went along mostly in silence, since no one wanted to speak in the smoldering heat... Also probably since half of the group fainted when the boys took off their shirts to cool down.

Takato propped Rika carefully against him and held her tight so she wouldn't fall over. Henry smirked at him and made a kissy face.

Takato growled but noticed how close Henry had Terriermon.

She had a blush blazing across her face but was nestled in Henry's lap, head resting happily against Henry's bare chest. Now it was Takato's turn to tease.

"Aww, Widdle Henwy has his widdle giwlfwend in his wap. How adowable!" Takato said in a mocking voice.

Henry glared at him and the glaring contest went on as both Renamon and Guilmon both snoozed against each other, a satisfied smile on both faces.

* * *

When they had finally arrived at the small inn they were staying at our digitamers and ex-digimon were very tired and expected the worst for an inn in the middle of an almost bare forest. But it wasn't half bad. The service was pretty good and the rooms were clean. Though... Takato made a mistake when passing out the keys and in how many rooms to buy. He had on accident and carelessness in fatigue he had bought three rooms and passed out the room keys carelessly.

He and Henry, as being the "manly men" and the only ones awake enough to do it, had to put on gas masks to go next door to the mechanic and grab all the suitcases they could. They ran out as fast as fatigued young men could and threw off the masks breathing in the sweet outside air. They drudged to the hotel and were happy that the suitcases had been airtight as there was no smell coming from them. They had looked at the marks on the suitcases and saw that they only grabbed five suitcases; the only one missing was Terriermon's.

Takato drudged into his room and discovered Guilmon sleeping on one of the beds. Takato set down his and Guilmon's bags and walked out again. He knocked on the door across from him and a dead tired Rika answered.

"What now?" Rika said irritated.

Takato looked in for a second seeing Renamon's suitcase and deducted that they had already been bothered by Henry. He handed Rika her bag and as she reached for the handle to close the door soft lips met hers, and then those lips were gone. Takato walked happily back across to his room and Rika sighed contently before closing the door.

In Henry's room he had trudged in and instantly was bombarded with the image of a naked Terriermon, just like the morning of graduation. She was lying out on the bed sleeping happily, her body uncovered and comfortable. Henry felt himself hardening and blushed. He carefully tucked her in under the covers and bit back a whimper as his hard cock throbbed.

He walked to the bathroom and sat down he brought his clothes off, so he could quickly get into the shower after being done, and wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. He began to move his hand up and down when Terriermon yelled out.

Henry's eyes shot wide open and he ran out to see Terriermon blushing with her mouth agape and her eyes glued to something he couldn't see on the TV. The sound though, reached his ears. There were strangled moans and grunts.

Terriermon finally noticed Henry's presence, "Henry! People are wrestling nakie on the TV!!"

Henry didn't know what to say. Terriermon had sat up and those large supple breasts of hers staring right at him. His manhood couldn't help but twitch and a bit of pre dribbled down the swollen head. Terriermon's eyes widened.

"Henry why is it so big?! Is that normal?!" Terriermon said rushing over to him, completely naked just as he was.

Henry could do nothing but stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. She looked worried and so adorable to him.

_'Does that blank look mean it's not normal? W-well I better help him... Wait!! The guy in the movie had his thingy big too! And the girl helped him get it small again! I'll just do what she did!!' _Terriermon smiled at her good idea.

She kneeled down and Henry could do nothing but stammer out, "Wh-What a-a-are you d-d-doing?"

"Fixing you!" She replied happily.

Henry didn't get a chance to speak again before her mouth was upon the most secret place of his body. She tightened her mouth around his eight inch hard cock clumsily and began to bob her head slowly. Henry's legs turned to jelly as he moaned loudly. He hung onto the dresser behind him as if his life depended on it and shut his eyes tight. This was a completely new feeling to him and he just couldn't believe it.

Terriermon smiled against him and began moving her head faster against him. Henry began to groan out her name in pleasure his knuckles turning white at the death grip he had on the dresser. Terriermon felt some warm liquid dribble out of the head of his dick and cautiously licked it up. Her face contorted into one of bliss, she loved the taste of this liquid, and began lightly raking her teeth against his hard cock causing more of that warm liquid dribble out.

Henry felt the familiar, yet very unfamiliar pressure building up in his nether regions, he attempted to warn her.

"Te-Terriermon I-I-I'm going to c-c-c... Ah, AH!" Henry could take no more as she began biting him lightly, the sensation driving him over the edge, and he came.

The jet of hot jizz filled her mouth and dribbled out onto her chin. She swallowed and looked at him curious but happily.

"Why did the yummy stuff come out of your thingy?" Terriermon asked in an innocent voice.

Henry became aroused once more as she spoke. Not saying a word he knelt down and wiped her chin before kissing her hard on the lips. She blushed hard as he did, but it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around Henry's neck and deepening the kiss. Henry kept them lip-locked as he crawled to the futon and laid her down gently.

He began to plant kisses down her jaw line. Terriermon could barely breathe and each kiss felt like pleasurable fire on her skin. She began to feel a wet sensation pooling at the junction between her legs and whimpered as he pulled away.

"Henry p-please d-d-don't stop," she pleaded.

Henry smiled and kissed her forehead gently before his smile turned feral.

With his voice heavy with lust and huskiness not well hidden he said, "No way am I going to stop."

He began kissing her neck and she moaned loudly, but her breath came in gasps as Henry began to rub his hard-on against her soaked cunt. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to hold on as her hips bucked wildly trying to get any part of him inside of her. She could barely comprehend all the emotions running through her body. Suddenly it stopped again; she groaned aloud and opened her eyes.

Henry moved down her body and was parting her legs. She looked on curiously.

"What are you do-" She would not finish her sentence due to Henry diving his head down and running his tongue over her sensitive clit.

She moaned loudly in pleasure and Henry hoped that the rooms were soundproof. He wriggled his tongue into her velvet folds and searched around clumsily for the spot that would make her go wild. She began thrashing her head around in pleasure as her hands instinctively grabbed onto Henry's hair. Henry suddenly came onto a small nub and tentatively licked it, and he loved the reaction. Terriermon screamed in pleasure and ground her clit against his face, her hand keeping a death grip on his head.

Henry kept licking the nub, playing with it, and flicking it with his tongue. She could not think straight the only feeling she could feel was the pleasure Henry was giving her. It was like a ball of pressure and pleasure was building up and she couldn't help but thrash around. Henry kept searching around and writhed his tongue deeper into her before he found an area spongier than the others. He thrashed his tongue against it and Terriermon screamed Henry's name as the ball of pressure and pleasure unwound itself and she came.

Henry lapped up the sweet fluid and growled possessively. Terriermon blushed prettily and started to become wet again, this new Henry making her body react so strangely, but she liked this. He suddenly stooped and pressed the head of his dick lightly against her. She looked up at him confused and he bit his lip, nervous about what he was thinking of doing.

"Terriermon, I want to enter you... but it will hurt for a little bit," he said quietly, his voice now filled with caring for her instead of the lust and huskiness of before.

Terriermon smiled happily, his kind words to her made her feel warm and, something she hadn't fully felt before... loved. She nodded shyly, giving permission to go on with whatever he wanted.

He bent over her body pressing himself lightly against her, in a gentle tone he spoke, "Hang on tightly okay?"

She nodded and held onto him her arms resting on his back and hands gripping his shoulders. Henry took a deep breath and finally he just pushed in slowly and Terriermon mewed in pleasure her grip slacking a bit. He finally came to what he honestly feared most about what he was doing... her maiden's head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered lightly.

She looked confused but suddenly pain erupted from the pleasure she once felt. She screamed as her eyes watered and she dug her nails into Henry's shoulders. Henry winced but the pain was nothing considered to the pang of guilt he felt in his heart as she cried and whimpered. He began to stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Her sobbing began to grow softer and he moved his head slightly to lick up the tears spilt. Terriermon giggled softly.

"Are you ready for me to begin moving?" Henry asked softly, cooing his words slightly.

Terriermon nodded slowly still holding tightly to Henry's back. He kissed her forehead and began to move slowly against her, pulling out and pushing in a bit faster. Instead of the pain Terriermon expected, there was great pleasure. But there was another feeling, a feeling of completeness. She moaned loudly as he moved in and out of her, a rhythm starting, he began to speed up, still trying to keep an even pace. The moans and mews coming from Terriermon only were encouraging him more and more.

He kept his pace, the pressure building up around him gradually, his own moans and low grunts coming from his throat as she tightened around him. He had to start pushing much harder against her to keep his steady pace and it was hard to focus on not slamming away as the girl that you are making love to is rubbing your back sensually, her moans hot in your ear as you hit the right spot.

And then it came Terriermon didn't know what the hell was going on, but it felt like the sensation she had felt earlier when Henry was licking her, only ten times stronger. She felt as if she was on cloud nine, she could vaguely hear herself scream Henry's name. Then another sensation joined her previous feeling, a feeling of something filling her up, something warm and gooey. She heard Henry grunt her name before she began to calm her breathing down, arms collapsing slightly to the side. She opened her eyes slowly to see Henry smiling gently at her, covered in sweat, but he was smiling.

She whimpered slightly as he pulled out of her and she blushed as she felt something ooze out of her clit. He chuckled slightly at her expression and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his torso once again.

They broke apart for some much needed air and Henry put his forehead against hers.

"Terriermon?" came his timid quiet voice.

"Yes?" She answered looking into those gorgeous gray pools of his, trying to keep awake as tiredness took her over.

"I love you," He muttered in her ear as her eyes closed, a smile plastered on her face.

He smiled and covered the pair with a blanket before falling asleep, holding her close in his strong arms.

* * *

. Yay that came out better than I expected! Well sorry it took so long. I had wedding preparations, guests arriving, and had to keep my fiancé from raping me. -.- Yes I mean you Rai!! Well I'll be seeing you guys when I see you! The next chappie, unfortunately, won't be out until after my wedding day, so sorry! But that's soon so don't worry! 


	4. Getting Out of the Bar

Hey guys, I'm back right before my honeymoon just to get this chapter out. So here it is.

* * *

Henry awoke groggily to a snuggling against his chest.

_'What happened last night?'_ Henry thought to himself, his fatigue clouding his memories.

He looked at what was laying against his chest and his eyes widened. Terriermon lay in his arms nuzzling his bare chest as she slept comfortably. All of it came back to him and he blushed in spite of himself and his actions. He brought his head closer to hers and took in her scent. His eyes softened in realization.

_'This is someone I want to spend my life with,'_ Henry was calm now and stroked Terriermon's cream colored hair.

As he did her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him, "Good morning Henry."

He kissed her forehead, "Good morning Terri."

Terriermon cocked her head, "Terri?"

"You don't like it?" Henry asked, "People will think it strange if I keep calling you Terriermon."

Terriermon nodded smiling, "I like it."

Henry smiled back and gave her a peck on the lips, "Kay, good."

Henry stretched a bit as Terri sat up holding the blanket to her petite form. He got up out of the American style bed and walked toward the bathroom when a hand wrapped shyly around his arm.

"C-can I come with you?" Terri stuttered out, blushing, not wanting to be alone.

Henry chuckled light heartedly and nodded and the two accompanied each other into the shower.

* * *

Takato awoke and looked around the room to see Guilmon sitting with Renamon. The two friendly conversing... Well Guilmon speaking and Renamon blushing and nodding when she agreed with Guilmon. They sat together closely, Renamon leaning slightly against Guilmon looking out the window, Guilmon laughing slightly about something he had just told her. Takato ah-hemmed 

"Morning guys," Takato greeted as they turned completely toward him.

Renamon nodded acknowledgment as Guilmon launched himself over, "Morning Takatomon!!"

Takato groaned as Guilmon sat on his chest. He pushed him off and took in a breath since Guilmon sitting on him had cut off his air. Guilmon groaned this time as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"That wasn't very nice Takatomon," Guilmon whined.

"It isn't very nice to sit on people either!" Takato shot back.

They held each others gaze, both eyes narrowing into glares. Renamon shook her head disapprovingly.

_'Why do boys always have to argue and fight about such trivial things?'_ Renamon thought annoyed.

She got up and muttered a goodbye to Guilmon and headed to the door. Though when the goodbye was muttered, Guilmon immediately stopped the glaring contest between himself and Takato. He stood up and walked after her before gently grabbing her wrist.

"What's wrong Renn-Chan? Did I do something wrong?" Guilmon asked Renamon, now newly dubbed Renn.

Renn blushed at the new nickname, "N-nothing's wrong, n-no."

"Then why are you leaving?" he questioned locking his eyes innocently with hers.

"I-I wanted some air," Renn said quietly.

Guilmon smiled, "Come I come along Renn-Chan?"

She blushed deeper and nodded, "O-o-okay Guilmon."

Guilmon pouted, "Aww, c'mon. I wanted you to give me a new name too!"

Renn nodded, "Uhh..."

She looked at Takato who had gotten up and was sifting through his suitcase. He felt her eyes upon him, looked up, and shrugged.

"Umm... Gui-kun?" Renamon presented nervously.

Takato looked at her in disbelief and struggled not to laugh, but an outburst from Guilmon silenced him quickly and caused his eye to twitch.

Gui had jumped forward and hugged her, "I love it Renn-chan!"

He had continued on to nuzzle her cheek lovingly. Causing Renn's cheeks to heat up and the rush of blood to her cheeks had unfortunately caused her to faint. They both fell onto the floor and Gui looked confused as Takato began to laugh heartily at the couple's misfortune.

* * *

Later that morning: 

Renn had finally awoken, much to Gui's joy and they had gone out for a short walk. Takato had gone down stairs and met up with Rika...

"Hey Rika!" Takato had called out from across the lobby to Rika who had been sitting at the bar, just drinking some coffee.

Some of the inn patrons had just arrived while others had looked like they were at the bar all night. Some were even singing dirty drinking songs, but most paid no heed to those who were.

She turned and smiled, "Good morning."

He sat next to her and ordered a coffee for himself as they spoke about random things. Now, there were some patrons of the bar who were eying Rika, but when Takato had arrived, most had stopped. Key word, most. One had the nerve to come right up to them, this one was of course, drunk.

"'Ey prette lady, dump thish losher and -hic- come upshtairs wit me," He said in a drunken slur eying her pervertedly.

Rika rolled her eyes and kept speaking with Takato, who was attempting to keep his calm as tis drunken bastard didn't get the hint. The drunk began to get annoyed at Rika's simple ignorance of his speaking.

"'Ey miss! You should lishen t' peoples when dey are talkin' t' ya! Now c'mon!" He said grabbing Rika's wrist.

"Let go of me you disgusting bastard!" Rika said trying to wrench her wrist from the drunkard.

"Why ya li-" the drunk raised his hand to slap her when Takato smashed his fist into the man's jaw.

The guy reeled back and growled as he spat blood onto the floor. Some of the other drunks rose up and walked forward until they were right behind the man Takato had just hit. The bartender gulped and turned away, pretending to polish some glasses so he would not see anything.

"You lil' bastard, me an' my pals'll take care of your ass," The man growled out and the men behind him cheered.

The other patrons seemed to just get up and walk back upstairs as if this were routine for them.

"Go upstairs and get Henry," Takato whispered back to Rika.

She bit her lip but nodded and ran upstairs, some of the drunks laughing at her. It seemed to take Rika swallowing all her pride to not run back and hurt someone. But she knew there were too many, she would just be beaten. She ran up to Henry's door and knocked hard.

"Henry! Takato needs your help!" Rika called through the door.

There was some stumbling heard from inside the room and out came Henry, he had no shirt on, just a pair of shorts. Terri stood in the room looking happy in some of Henry's clothes. But Henry's big frame differed greatly from Terri's petite frame, the clothes on her hid her frame completely, but enough of that.

"What does he need?" Henry asked.

"There's a bunch of drunks and he's got himself into a situation!" Rika said, clearly distressed.

Henry nodded and motioned to Terri, "Stay up here with Terri, stay safe."

Rika nodded a bit confused at the Terri part, but had no time to ask questions as Henry ran off. Henry saw from the top of the stairs that the brawl had already started, and Takato was doing well enough against the drunks. Three of them were already on the floor. Though Henry's eyes widened as one pulled out a knife, He launched himself onto the stairs banister and as he slid he aimed himself at the guy with the knife. When he reached near the end he pushed off the banister hard and as he flew through the air heads turned and he planted his foot in the knife wielder's face. All of these actions took only about fifteen seconds.

The drunks stood almost stupefied, before a more sober one of them growled out in highly American accented Japanese, "The guy broke John's nose! Get him!"

They all murmured in agreement and two more of them fell to the floor as someone kicked them in the back to get to Henry. Takato stood now next to his friend and they shared a smirk as they stood shoulder to shoulder each in their own favorite fighting stance. Takato stood ready in a Beom Soegi, his stance in which he could cause the fast damage, but still be ready to get away and regroup, while Henry stood almost aloof in Kyerugi Seogi, ready for a torrent of strikes.

They all growled and launched themselves at our two guys. Henry launched an open palm strike at someone who had tried to trip him and then kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the man and knocking the man to the floor. Takato was swarmed by three at once so he quickly stepped back toward the table and out the corner of his eye he saw a bottle of beer that was more or less empty. He grabbed it and smashed it against on of the men's head and then he delivered a roundhouse kick into the unprotected side of one of the more surprised men, a big, heavyset man. The man groaned in pain as he fell, and he fell onto the third member of the three who had come up to face him first, a small twig man who could not hold the weight and fell with the fat man.

The remaining four drunks gulped and backed up. Takato and Henry both had serious faces on now, they were going to finish this fight. So one drunk coward broke away and ran to the bar jumping over it and pushing the bartender away as he grabbed a shotgun kept by said bartender.

He aimed it at Takato, a crazed look in his eye, "Well boy ready to die?"

The drunk men suddenly got how serious this was, the situation sobering them up, and one went up to try and calm his friend.

"Now, Kazuma, it's okay, you don't want to shoot these kids, right?" A tall man walked forward, hands up in the air to show he meant no harm.

Kazuma turned his crazed look on the tall man, "Shut up Ryuho!"

"Now Kazuma..." The tall man, Ryuho began taking the barrel of the gun in his hand trying to move it somewhere harmless.

"Let go!" He shouted wrenching the gun from Ryuho and smashing it into the man's skull.

Ryuho fell to the floor, his head bleeding profoundly. Takato and Henry along with the now sober men yelled in detest and a shot went off. A man fell to his knees yelling in pain, clutching his shoulder. You see, a shotgun does not fire a clean bullet, as that bullet comes out, the inside is exploding and if it makes contact, the twisted metal that had exploded in the bullet becomes shrapnel and tears the surrounding area apart. Kazuma laughed wickedly, this man had gone crazy.

He aimed once again at Takato, cocking the shotgun, a shell flying somewhere. Kazuma smirked at him as he pulled the trigger. Everyone dove to the ground, a crash came, and then a yell was heard from the bar. The gun fell from Kazuma's hands and skid across the floor. Everyone had awoken now, sober and gulping, as they looked up. The shot had hit the ceiling and harmed no one. But on the floor right in front of the bar was Kazuma, and Gui was there as well a foot planted firmly on his head. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief as the bar was suddenly drowned with the sounds of sirens.

A group of police officers entered the inn and quickly secured the area. Ryuho and the man that was shot were whisked away to the hospital and everyone was sat down by the police. All the inn patrons were called down as well, a man who walked with great authority walked in front of them all and the bartender walked behind him.

"I was called here for the seventh time this month Kohaku, that's about right, right?" The man growled at the drunk who had started it all, now known as Kohaku.

Kohaku gulped, "Y-yes police chief Ozai."

The police chief turned his gaze upon Henry and Takato who both gazed right on back.

"Do you know what you would be charged with if the bartender did not vouch for those of you involved in the brawl?" He asked sternly.

Only our six shook their heads, Ozai sighed and shook his head, "The same amount of years the crazy guy is getting, fifteen years."

All whom were in the brawl and present looked gratefully at the bartender. He shook his head and sighed.

"Well chief I think you'll not have to worry for at least a month," the bartender said eying the regulars accusingly, causing them to shuffle in their seats.

"Good Tuko, well I have to write up a report and interrogate the crazy guy, I'll see you around," Ozai said nodding to Tuko, the bartender.

The remaining police force and Ozai left the building and Kohaku turned to Takato. They glared slightly at each other and Kohaku broke eye contact first grumbling as he walked away. Gui walked up to Takato and sighed.

"Takatomon, you should've called for my help!" Gui said annoyed.

Takato just hit Gui lightly in the chest, "We were fine until that idiot got the gun."

Gui sighed and then was knocked to the ground by Renn glomping him and burying her head in his chest. She held tight to him and Gui pet her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Renn looked up fiercely and punched him in hard in the arm, causing Gui to wince and hold his arm in pain, "Idiot! The guy could've shot you by accident!"

Gui frowned and pet Renn's head once again, "I'm sorry Renn-chan."

Rika smiled warmly at the pair, but sighed as she remembered how dense Gui was, and Renn's face fell a bit as she remembered as well, but she enjoyed the moment she was having with him. Rika turned her gaze on the other, more apparent, couple and giggled at how cute they appeared. Henry held Terriermon a bit tightly around the waist, the fear of what might of happened scaring him, and her calm aura was relaxing him.

Rika turned around to look for Takato in the room and eeped as she bumped right into him. Takato held her shoulders to keep her from falling and she blushed from being in such close proximity with him. Takato's heart sped up as his own blush graced his face.

"A-are you okay?" Rika asked quietly.

Takato nodded and let go of her shoulders, "Yeah I'm fine, but that was quite a scare."

Rika nodded as well and locked eyes with Takato, "Takato, I..."

A man had just entered the room and called for Takato and Henry. The man had on old overalls that were dirty from oil and grease. The two boys immediately recognized him as the mechanic for the RV and walked over to him, the rest of their party following.

The man smiled a jolly smile and passed Henry a clipboard, who looked at it and looked surprised.

"Are you sure that the price is right?" Henry asked.

The bill was only for ten thousand yen (ninety dollars), and it had included the fixing of the pipes and a complete tune up.

The guy shrugged, "You don't need much to live all the way out here. That's enough for groceries for 2 months."

Henry nodded and pulled out his wallet and pulled out two five-thousand yen bills and handed them to the mechanic. He took it and stuffed it into his pockets and asking for Henry's and Takato's signatures on the release form.

"Your RV is right outside and ready to go, the smell is completely gone. and remember to empty that tank," The mechanic said walking away as soon as he had the signatures.

Henry sighed and turned to the rest of his fellow travelers, "Well we better get packed and let's go, we're behind schedule."

All of them retreated to their respective rooms and came down fully packed and Henry waiting in the driver's seat and Terri next to him. The other four all got in and settled and they were off to Kyoto once again.

* * *

It was eighteen hours later when they finally arrived to the house. It was nearing four in the morning and the manly men carried the tired girls out carefully before returning to get all the luggage and such. 

Tomorrow their vacation truly began.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that good, but the next has another juicy lemon in it so please bare with me. 


End file.
